ASEAN goes to School?
by Eostre94
Summary: ASEAN are going to the World Academy W! Characters & the like have been heavily inspired & based from the webcomic Maaf by Dinosaurusgede while the school concept is based on Gakuen Hetalia. Chapters may or may not be linear as this will mainly be a series of stories (mainly ships) I wish to write with regards to the concept given above. Have fun reading!
1. Chapter 1 - Admissions

**Fandom:** Hetalia (Specifically Hetalia ASEAN)

 **Characters:** Original Characters that were inspired and based on not only from Himaruya Hidekaz but also from other amazing artworks such as Maaf by Dinosaurusgede that goes even to personality and look descriptions but with my own certain headcanons like names and certain personality tidbits.

Main characters are Indonesia, Philippines, Malaysia, Brunei, Singapore, and East Timor. Supporting characters would be the other ASEAN characters Vietnam, Thailand, Laos, Cambodia, and Myanmar. Other characters (both OC and canon) coming soon!

 **Pairing:** No pairing yet, but it will come soon since I am shipping trash!

 **Concepts:** Hetalia Academy where the nations now have to attend World Academy W (The school seen in both the Seychelles dating game and in the anime/manga itself). They would follow the high school like setting more than the university/college one despite their 'ages' as more to university, but some university/college-esque ideas are still here.

 **Preface:** Greetings to anyone who decided to read this! I have had multiple ideas in my little idea notepad (not only for Hetalia but for other fandoms as well) but many of them I realized were old ideas for Hetalia itself. So I wanted to write them all down, but many were Academy concepts so instead of just writing multiple oneshots, I thought why not try to compile it into one multi-chapter fic that may or may not exactly have a linear plot, just a collection of all things Hetalia ASEAN + ships? Therefore, I am making it like this so it would be smoother for me!

I have yet to fully make a proper headcannons post or list, but as of now (and to avoid lengthening this) please go check out my fanfic Recollect for what I placed there so far)

 **P.S.:** If you guys enjoyed this please let me know what you think! Comments/reviews/PMs? will be greatly appreciated (criticisms will be fine as well as long as it is fully meant to be constructive, let's all be nice here) and I hope to continue writing more of these soon since this was fun to do.

Also, yes I do know as of now East Timor is not part of the ASEAN, yet the term itself has more or less meant all South East Asian Nations in the fandom. That and I know East Timor has been applying already to join, so there's that.

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Malaysia couldn't help but groan as she looked out from the car window. She does not accept this one bit! She downright refuses to believe this is the compromise for all of them when she herself has done nothing wrong!

'I mean, seriously!? I am one of the more productive members! Why am I included to be subjected to-'

"Oh c'mon Laysia! Schooling for Nations in the World Academy W will be fun!" Philippines jabbed at her from where they are situated at the back seat of the car. Seated at the back of where they are seated were East Timor and Indonesia as they shared an earphone each to listen to some music while at the front was Singapore and Brunei taking the role of driver and shotgun/navigator respectively.

"I agree with Malaysia though. Why are some of us being subjected to this when we clearly do our jobs right as nations during the meetings." Singapore grunted out as he showed his distaste for their bosses' collective consensus for the nations to attend private schooling due to 'reckless behavior' and 'inability to organize, report, and communicate as personified nations'.

'Reckless behavior my ASS!' Singapore internally screamed out loud that actually unfocused him enough that he felt a tug from his side that re-positioned him from swerving too much off the lane. He looked to see a twinge of annoyance from Brunei as he let go of the steering wheel to look back at his map. Clearly defeated by his own actions from his thoughts, he just looked forward again as he listened in, albeit still focusing on the road, to the back.

"Hey c'mon Malaysia! It can't be that bad!?" Indonesia quipped as to give her two cents on the conversation as they both continued playing out the music in her phone.

"I still just think that this is not right when clearly no one seems to understand the stupidity in our bosses' plan." Malaysia huffed out as she continued looking out the window.

"I actually understand what you mean Laysia." Philippines smiled to Malaysia before continuing.

"I am no exception at times for literally sleeping on the job, even though I still get my stuff done, but we have to understand that our bosses just don't like the overall behavior of the personified nations. We can actually be quite reckless, both in and out of the meetings, so they planned this schooling thing to reintroduce us to not only some stuff we should know and be refreshed at , like economics and politics which depends on the nations, but also certain traits and values we all should universally have to be considered professionals and to uphold our statuses as personifications of not just our land but also our society, history and culture."

Philippines ended her speech only to see everyone looking at her with wide surprised eyes. Even Singapore tilted the rear view mirror just enough to look at her all while her sisters behind her took down their earphones to look at Philippines as though she grew a second head.

"Wow . . . I am just . . . wow." Malaysia stuttered out while still looking at Philippines, all while Philippines herself was starting to feel the pressure of everyone's gaze upon her.

"What!? I just stated it as it is! Don't think I can't make meaningful speeches like that!" Philippines huffed out angrily as she tried to shrink herself into her seat from embarrassment as the others lessened their stare at her and went back to the activities as they neared their destination.

"Anyways, since we are doing this we might as well enjoy it right?" Indonesia quipped to lessen the tension. Taking the inquisitive looks from everyone, sans the focused Singapore who was really listening, Indonesia continued.

"I mean . . . None of us have really fully experienced a schooling life like a lot people 'our' age. I mean sure we dabbled into information and even some retouch to our history and culture in our free time, but have we ever really had a full school experience? Think about it! I am talking gym classes, after school clubs, varsities, mean professors whom we beg for good grades, awkward group projects and reports, school dances that are even more awkward, and horrible cafeteria food!" Indonesia announced out.

"How is this selling us to enjoy going to school, kakak?" Malaysia asked incredulously as she looked at Indonesia and the starry eyed look she is making as she finished her selling pitch.

"I think she means that the schooling experience is something we will at many times dislike, but overall we cannot just forget as it became a big and important part of our lives . . . which is ironic because we live very long ones." Brunei chuckled as he pointed Singapore to an open parking spot to the side. Parking it properly to the spot, they disembarked the vehicle to stretch after being on the road for so long.

"Okay guys! Since we're here let's go find the administrations office, figure out what the hell do we need to do to prepare, call up our bosses for help since we'll be living in dorms and or apartments nearby, and overall . . . let's have fun!" Indonesia announced to everyone, as usual for her supposed role as the big sister, and supposed leader, of the Maritime ASEAN group as she calls their ragtag group of friends. Everyone just nodded as they followed Brunei or their forever responsible navigator who actually read up the handbook + map of the academy to the admissions building. Making a beeline to what appears to be the main building of the massive expanse that is the World Academy W, they entered to see-

" _'susmaryosep!_ Why is there only one counter for all of Asia and Africa!? Do they know how many that is!?" Philippines was dumbfounded by the sheer line that already made a somewhat S shape as Asian and African personified nations alike lined up to get their registrations on.

"Yeah, one of the employees supposedly at the African counter is calling in late, so African nations had to share with Asia . . . which is pretty dumb on their part since Oceania is the least." A voice answered Philippines' outburst as they looked to see the end of the line for the source, where a 2 certain people were at the last of it.

"Oh hey Viet and Laos! Where are the boys at?" Malaysia walked over to them as the others lined up behind her with accepted defeat. The boys she was referring to were the other Mainland ASEAN consisting of Thailand, Myanmar and Cambodia.

"Oh you know how they are. One moment Cambo looks away and the next he had to drag Burma away from trouble he caused, all while Thai had to mitigate the problem and the conflict between the two brothers, which then causes both to gang up on him for trying to look cool and responsible as the 'older brother' of the ASEAN. You know, the typical." Vietnam stated it quite aloof as she flicked her hands to state it as the norm already. Laos only giggled before sighing as she tried to look if the line had started moving once again.

"It seems the line has finally started moving. I just hope the others get back on time." Laos quietly proclaimed as they did notice the African counter had finally opened, which allowed many to move to their respective line and make the line less all while the their own line finally started moving again.

"Huh . . . no wonder the line took long. China seemed to have registered all of his 'students' such as Taiwan, Hong Kong, Macau and even South Korea." Singapore peered from his place to see China finally taking a stack of papers and walking out. Hearing footsteps, they found their 3 males companions make their way to the line and the space given to them by Laos and Vietnam.

"I guess this is where we're going to begin our roles as personified nations turned students, huh?" Indonesia stated out to those who were listening. Everyone just nodded, either from happiness and enthusiasm from the prospect, such as Philippines and Thailand, to the more accepting defeat like Myanmar and Singapore.

"Yay!" Philippines, Indonesia, and Thailand cheered out loudly while East Timor, Laos and Brunei cheered but without the increased voice.

"Yay" Singapore, Cambodia, Vietnam, Myanmar flatly cheered and or with less enthusiasm as they all think this is going to be a drag for all of them.

"Well, I guess this would be something huh?" Malaysia chuckled quietly as they finally got to the front.

What would be awaiting them?

Singapore, Brunei, Cambodia, Vietnam and Malaysia only saw the needed refresher classes on needed information such as politics and economies.

Thailand, Myanmar, Laos, East Timor, Philippines and Indonesia only saw the fun, and or trouble, they were all going to get from being an actual student in the World Academy W.

But in the end, they are going to garner something from all of this.

Experience worth while.

* * *

 **Extra Information:**

\- _'susmaryosep_ is a Filipino slang term which is an exclamation for fear, surprise and or annoyance. It comes from the names Jesus, Mary  & Joseph from Christianity which is the predominant religion in the country.


	2. Chapter 2 - Setting Up

**Fandom:** Hetalia (Specifically Hetalia ASEAN)

 **Characters:** Original Characters that were inspired and based on not only from Himaruya Hidekaz but also from other amazing fan-art such as Maaf by Dinosaurusgede but with my own certain headcanons like names and certain personality tidbits.

Main characters are Indonesia and Australia featuring New Zealand and Wy. While Australia, Wy and New Zealand are already canon, I will add my head-cannon names and age for them: Australia, New Zealand and Wy are Jett ('age' 21), Christian (20) and Gwendolyn 'Wendy' (12-13) Kirkland respectively. Australia also goes by Aussie while New Zealand goes by Zea (pronounced Zee). Special mentions of East Timor, Sealand, the ASEAN and the Nordics.

 **Pairing:** AussieNesia (Australia and Indonesia)

 **Concepts:** Hetalia Academy. Platonic best friends while one of them not-so-secretly harbors feelings for the other.

Some headcannons:

\- The dorms/residence halls the nations live in are by continents with Asia hall being close to Oceania hall and Africa hall. America hall is for both North and South which is close to the Europe hall.

\- Micro-nations, who were once prohibited from attending the Academy, can now attend but are part of a special program that still coincides many a times to the more recreational classes of the nations such as arts and sports.

\- Malaysia and Philippines are roommates with the room at one side of theirs occupied by Indonesia and East Timor while the other side by Vietnam and Laos. Across Malaysia and Philippines' room is Brunei and Singapore's room and the room across Vietnam and Laos' is the room of Cambodia, Myanmar and Thailand. Australia and New Zealand are roommates in the Oceania hall while Wy has her own room in the Micro-nations residence area (which is surprisingly near Oceania hall).

 **Preface:** It's the second chapter!? Oh my glob! What awaits us in this chapter . . . Well I mean if you read the stuff above it you'd have an idea already so yeah . . . Anyways! I had fun writing this on the spot and very out of the blue since I was planning to write this chapter about prepping up for school as a more filler type of chapter. But I guess one of my ships have sailed today!

* * *

"I-i can't do this!" Indonesia huffed out in exhaustion.

"Come on Nesia! Just- ughh . . . just a little bit more." Australia panted out in response as he was just as exhausted as her from their actions. It was enough that it got the more rambunctious Australia to not joke as they carried on. Holding as much as she can, he can hear Indonesia whimper.

"Uhh . . . steady will you!? I may be tough but this is giving me a pounding!" Indonesia barked back before trying to catch her breath once again.

"I just- need to finish this now! Please, just a-a . . . a little bit more!" Australia hastened his pace, more than she can handle. One scream from Indonesia later, and they ended where they are now.

Sitting on the floor, taking the mess they just made in view. The bed frame lay forgotten to where they dropped it as they were trying to lift it with on top of it laid other stuff they tried to lift along with the bed frame and mattress. Said stuff now littered the floor after their failed attempt to carry everything. Despite the strength both nations had from being quite active in sports, both Indonesia and Australia were no match for the items and bed they tried to haul all of it from his car 2 flights of stairs below in one go as they both sat on the floor trying to catch their breath after doing the task.

After finding their breaths already, both friends looked at one another and found the only thing necessary as what to do now.

Laugh.

". . . ehehehe . . . hehehehe . . . Ahahahaha . . . Ahahaahahaha!" Indonesia and Australia couldn't stop finding themselves lose control to their fit of laughter as both just laughed.

"Why are we- ahahah . . . why are we laughing in this mess we-ehehehe- made in!?" Indonesia tried to string out a sentence but laughter still caught her as she continued giggling.

"I- ahaha- I don't know. Bloody ahahahahahahaha . . . fuck!" Australia sputtered out as he remembered something. Getting up from his place on the floor, he looked at his phone and paled at the message he saw.

"What's wrong Aussie?" Indonesia questioned as she finally got up from the floor and tried to pick up some of the stuff littered on the floor.

"It's Zea! He's coming over soon . . . and if he sees the room still messy like this . . . Cahya, we need to clean this A-S-A-P!" Australia practically dropped his phone as he started pushing the bed frame to the corner side it was already near to as Indonesia questioned his sudden responsible self. Based from his now hushed and dreading tone and now panicked but organizing actions with calling her human name, she knew New Zealand, or Zea, is not going to be kind to Australia if he hasn't finished fixing their dorm room while he went out to grab Wy's bed frame and her stuff along with said micro-nation.

'New Zealand is one of those people you don't want to anger. That I can tell from Australia's stories enough.' Indonesia thought out as she decided to pick up some clothes strewn about to be put into the closet.

"Wa-wait! Nesia, you don't need to handle 'those' things!" Australia stuttered out after seeing her touching his clothes, underwear and socks and all while he was grabbing the bedding for his bed and also the books for his bookshelf.

"Huh? Why? Are these not clean?" Indonesia peered at a pair of drop bear designed green boxers she was about to pile up to her other hand holding onto his other clothes.

"No, I mean . . . it's just." Australia looked away, flushed at her being so nonchalant about picking up his clothes as he continued trying to place the notebooks at the bookshelf.

"Jett . . . don't tell me you're embarrassed that I'm helping you clean up your clothes?" Indonesia teased which only made him refuse to look at her longer. His silence was enough of a confirmation for Indonesia to continue.

"You are! Aww . . . Jett!" Indonesia jokingly swooned at Australia/Jett as she noticed him walk towards her and grabbed his clothes.

"Shut it Cahya! Just . . . I'll handle my clothes and you can help organize the box of Zea's stuff since I doubt he'd actually trust me to put his stuff in his place." Taking his clothes, Australia picked up his bag containing his clothes and properly placed it in his closet while Indonesia just smiled at him while walking towards New Zealand's stuff to arrange at his side of their dormitory room.

Since the academy has the nations live in dormitories or residence halls as they call it, many have opted living together. It also helps as the halls are unisex, having the halls made for the different continents as to make it easier for neighboring countries. So that's where they are now, in the Oceania residence hall where Indonesia, after finishing the living arrangement of her and East Timor's shared room 2 days ago, decided to help Australia fix his. She's happy that despite being from the Asia residence hall, the halls is very close to the Oceania residence hall so that means it won't be too far to pay her best friend Australia a visit.

Taking a box cutely labeled 'Christian's prized collection . . . which means don't even think about it, Jett!' with a sheep sticker next to it, which obviously meant New Zealand's prized possessions of sheep and or LOTR themed items, she quickly went to work to place the soft wool pillows and duvet over Zea/Christian's bed and placed his little sheep and Smaug figurines at his wall shelf along with his books. After finishing up her share of helping for about 50 minutes, she noticed that Australia had sat on the edge of his bed after putting on his own duvet, which meant things were finally finished for him as well.

"We finally did it!" Putting her hand out, Aussie met it with a high five.

"Hell yeah we did! Thanks Nesia, you shouldn't have!" Australia wiped his brow while smiling back at her, his bandage still adhesive despite his sweating face from the labor he did.

"It's no problem! . . . Question though. Why did Zea make you fix the whole room if you could have only done your part?" Indonesia asked as Australia started putting his finger to his cheek while looking away from her like a child finally confronted by his mother for a wrongdoing he had committed.

"Well . . . Zea was already super pissed at me for . . . err . . ." Australia stated out as he tried to not look at her right into her inquisitive eyes.

"What? What did you do this time!?" Indonesia asked him with a snicker. Almost anything he does always get him into trouble, but enough for Zea to be super pissed already for him to do chores like this that would have increased by who knows how many if he hadn't, Indonesia needed to know. Taking the green swivel chair from Aussie's desk, she sat down and scooted it closer to her best friend's position.

"I . . . I might have accidentally launched my drop bear to one of his favorite sheep." Australia practically muttered out the last part but it was enough for Indonesia to hear and be surprised at.

"You did what!?" Indonesia was surprised but the 'O' in her mouth was starting to come off as a smile started to form at the hilarity of the situation she was hearing.

"I mean . . . He was already trying to attack my face when I paid Christian a visit to his fields and I might have . . . flung him to Christian's prized greying white sheep . . . Gandalf the Grey." Still not directly looking at the awestruck eyes of Indonesia, he stated out his reason shamefully.

"You flung your drop bear at his old yet prized sheep named Gandalf the Grey!?" Repeating what he just said, Indonesia reeled back into the swivel chair in silent laughter as she clutched her stomach in the pain of the voiceless laughter she was experiencing. Indonesia couldn't even bear looking at her best friend without ensuing laughter once again.

"It wasn't that funny y'know!?" Australia blurted out as he saw his friend get up from his chair and joined him at the edge of the bed, sitting close to him as she finally stopping her laughter. Putting her hand onto his shoulder, she gave him a comforting smile and whispered out.

"You're right. It is not funny."

Before questioning her sudden change of mood, she whispered in all seriousness.

"It's downright hilarious!" Before bursting out in loud cacophonous laughter that would probably piss off his neighbors.

'Figured as much from someone like Cahya.' Flatly thought Australia as she started chortling like she was choking on her own joke.

'Well two can play at that game!' He thought out before acting upon his new plan.

"Come here you!" Tackling and tickling her down to his bed, both friends laughed as Indonesia tried to stop him from tickling her and Australia laughing at their antics which probably is getting them a noise complaint as they spea- laugh. Stopping from his tickling, he found himself surprised by how very VERY close they were as they laid on his bed facing one another. The way she looked at him with her courteous smile and happy half lidded eyes practically beaming as strays of hair caught onto her light brown skin. For Australia, she looked like a enamored goddess.

"What? Is something wrong, Jett?" She seemed to have whispered out to him while trying to lightly tuck the strays back to the side of her head.

'Oh god, she even whispers my name like a sweet dream.' Australia found it harder for him to not stop looking at her like he was completely awestruck.

"I-i . . . uhh-" Was all he could muster out while his mind was freaking out at his own lack of voice.

'For fuck's sake! I can't even say something to her when she's this close!'

"Hey Jett?" She whispered it out again and feeling himself turn more into jelly as she closed her eyes a bit as though she was resting and smiled more.

"Yes . . . Cahya?" Finding his voice once again, Australia tried to swallow the lump growing in his throat at what she could possibly say next.

"We should take a shower-"

'Together!?' Australia thought out before willing his nose to not explode in red before she finished her sentence.

"since we were arranging, cleaning and moving shit all day. Plus I wouldn't want to ruin your nice bed sheets with our sweaty stenches!" Snickering at the last part, Indonesia finally sat up from her position on his bed. Before saying anything else, she quickly got off and started texting someone on her phone.

"Hey Australia, I'm bac- oh hello Indonesia! Thank you so much again for helping him fix our room!" Hearing Zea's voice, Australia quickly got up and out of his bed to see Indonesia greeting New Zealand and Wy by the door. Both were carrying boxes with them as they peered to the side where they saw Australia scramble to where they were.

"Hey Aussie, I have to go back since I need a shower from helping you out but I want to know if you, Zea and Wy wanna join me for dinner later? The others bailed on me since they went outside the academy and won't be back till late." Indonesia asked him as both Wy and Zea await his reply.

"Uhh . . ." Australia couldn't even complete his incoherent answer as New Zealand answered for him.

"We'd love to Indonesia, but Wy and I have already agreed to meet with Sealand and the Nordics. Why don't you go with Australia? We'll just finish setting up Wy's room and he can meet up with you around . . . 7PM? At the fountain area?" New Zealand quickly covered for Australia's bumbling as Indonesia nodded and texted back to someone, probably Philippines. Placing the box down, he quickly looked over to give his friend a notion to nod which he did.

"Okay then! I'll see you later Jett!" Indonesia waved lightly as Wy decided to accompany her out as she dropped her box on top of Zea's.

Silence permitted the two roommates before New Zealand, with his ever present smile, questioned Australia.

"Do I want to know when I ever had a old yet prized sheep named Gandalf the Grey?" New Zealand questioned before picking up the boxes he and Wy were both holding.

"I- uhh . . . sorry?" Australia reasoned out poorly. New Zealand could only shake his head in defeat at the state his friend was in.

"Honestly Jett! You were practically pushing me out of the door to pick up Wy when it's usually your job just so you can have Indonesia help you out and wanted to have some time with her. Did nothing happen or did it not go accordingly?" New Zealand asked with sincerity as he passed by his friend; walking over to place the boxes' content at his wall and book shelf, all while impressed by how arranged the room was.

"It's not like that Christian . . ." Australia tried to reason falteringly from what his friend told him.

"Of course it is." New Zealand only muttered as he finished putting the stuff away and stuffing the boxes away to the side. He looked back to his friend.

"Hey, I am not saying you shouldn't do it but I don't want you to chase empty dreams . . . because I don't want anybody getting hurt from all of this." New Zealand told him as Australia took the message with a nod and started silently shuffling through his closet to get a clean shirt to change in.

"I know." Australia whispered only enough for Zea to hear as Wy came back with the last of the boxes of New Zealand that she placed by the owner as he went to putting the final touches to his side of the room.

"Hey, I'm going to use the rest room for a bit and then we'll be on our way to your room with your furniture, okay Wendy?" Australia asked back in his usual enthusiastic self to his 'sister' as Wy/Wendy smiled at him.

"Sures! But don't take too long! Goodness knows you might get sidetracked again while in the bathroom!" Wy jokingly teased as he went in. The female micro-nation looked to see New Zealand give his usual concerned yet smiling look at the door where Australia entered to freshen up.

"Big Brother is such an idiot as always . . ." Wy sighed as she could tell from her walk with Indonesia that she didn't seem fazed at all with her time with him, so nothing went to what she wanted for them to have attained.

"I wouldn't be too quick to judge what happened, Wy." Zea whispered out so their friend inside wouldn't hear their little conversation.

"What do you mean? Did you notice something." Wy whispered in a somewhat happy tone at the possible news he might have.

"Well not exactly." Zealand scratched his hand in his reasoning which gave him a leer by the micro-nation before he continued.

"But I can tell you right now that something did happen while they laid down together in his bed."

"Wait what!?" Wy loudly whispered at the news.

"Yes. I don't know what happened exactly but I know those two were laying down together before Indonesia greeted us at the door. And if what I think is right, I made the right call to have them be together for tonight." Zea finished his rationale as both acted casually again to their subject of the matter, who came out looking refreshed in a new tee shirt that literally said 'I love Bali'.

'How utterly poetic.' Both nation and micro-nation thought out loud when they saw it worn by him at this context.

"What'cha guys talking about?" Australia asked as he picked up his keys and wallet whilst they walked out of the room and towards the parked car containing Wy's items.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." Both his friends seemed synchronized in answering their clueless designated driver as Australia started the ignition to go to Wy's room and finish setting it up . . . and then get ready for his meet up with Indonesia again later. His mind was already starting to tick at the realization of what had really happened.

'Meet Up'

'Just the two of us'

'Only the two of us'

'That's . . . that's a- a da-date!?'

Panic initially overcame Australia at the notion but when he remembered that moment he had with Indonesia at his bed, he felt more confident, if even for just a little.

'Preparations are definitely in order for later.' Australia thought determinedly as they drove the pick-up truck to the micro-nations residence hall. Someone's got a meet up with his best friend and he wanted to be there on time and prepared. Words truly ironic for someone like him, but who knows. Stranger things have truly happened between these two.

Who is to say chasing a dream, not empty, cannot be one of them?

* * *

P.S.: If you guys enjoyed this please let me know what you think! Comments/reviews/PMs? will be greatly appreciated (criticisms will be fine as well as long as it is fully meant to be constructive, let's all be nice here) and I hope to continue writing more of these soon when I find time during med school!


End file.
